Valley of the End
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Aku datang untuk mengambil Kyuubi," kata Sasuke tanpa intonasi. Kusanagi teracung dari balik lengan jubah Akatsuki-nya. Memandangi safir di depannya yang masih membelalak tak percaya. SasuNaru dan NejiGaara. Special for Naruto b'day. R&R plz


**Autor's notes dan warnings:**

-Mari lupakan soal Tobi atau Madara Uchiha dengan apapun rencananya dengan Juubi. Fict ini tak menyinggung ke setting itu sama sekali

-Mengandung Shounen-ai. Pairing SasuNaru dan NejiGaa (/^o^)/\(^o^\)

-OOC parah sampai akhir cerita

-Special for Naruto dan b'day

-Komentar, kritikan, saran dan apapun yang positif serta membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading

**Keterangan:**

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind' berfikir dalam hati

**Summary:**

"Aku datang untuk mengambil Kyuubi," kata Sasuke tanpa intonasi. Kusanagi teracung dari balik lengan jubah Akatsuki-nya. Memandangi safir di depannya yang masih membelalak tak percaya. SasuNaru dan NejiGaara. Special for Naruto b'day. R&R if you don't mind.

***

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**VALLEY OF THE END © LOVELY LUCIFER**

***

Konoha at October, 10th

Sepasang patung batu berhadapan, Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju. Dua shinobi legendaris yang memberi pengaruh besar pada Konoha, pengendalian Kyuubi, dan pada sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Monumen yang dibangun di antara sealir air terjun yang meluncur deras.

Valley of the End, Shumatsu no Tani, Final Valley. Dengan nama apapun orang menyebutnya. Di sanalah Naruto berdiri. Menatap bayangannya sendiri di dalam air. Yang tidak bermata safir, tidak berambut pirang, tanpa tiga garis di masing-masing pipi, dan juga tidak berjaket hitam oranye.

Deru angin Oktober menyambut, menumpahkan partikel-partikel air ke seluruh tubuhnya. Menimbulkan sensasi beku ke setiap selnya. Andai saja Naruto bisa merasa lebih kedinginan, pasti pemuda itu tak akan memilih berdiri di sini.

"Teme..."

Suaranya memantul di kesunyian, ditangkap dan dikembalikan gema. Menimbulkan riak pada bayangan pemuda berambut biru gelap, bermata onyx, berwajah porselen dan beryukata putih, yang berada di dalam air.

"Teme... Mengapa kaulakukan ini?" tanyanya lebih lemah seakan berbicara pada telingannya sendiri.

Tangan tan miliknya terulur sia-sia, karena sosok di bawah sana tak menyambut panggilannya.

=*=

**VALLEY OF THE END**

=*=

"Naruto..."

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan si pemuda pirang dari lamunannya. Membuyarkan sosok yang beriak di air dan mengembalikannya ke dalam bayangannya sendiri.

Pergi, Sasuke lenyap seiring kesadaran menyentaknya kembali ke bumi.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang memanggilnya, tak menampakkan raut marah walaupun mata safirnya jelas terluka oleh ilusinya yang diusir pergi si pemuda.

"Neji," tanggapnya tanpa emosi. Dan mata birunya menangkap sosok lain yang digandeng si pemuda bermata lavender, cengiran lebar langsung menggantikan raut muramnya, "Gaara, kau datang?" pekik Naruto senang. Pemuda itu nyaris melompat dan memeluk sahabatnya seandainya pacarnya yang cemburuan tidak memasang kuda-kuda Kaiten dan berdesis akan menjyuukennya di tempat.

"Tentu saja, tidak setiap hari Naruto Uzumaki berusia tujuh belas tahun 'kan? Otanjoubi Omedetou," kata Gaara sambil melepaskan tangan pucatnya dari gandengan kekasihnya dan mengulurkannya pada Naruto, "Selamat juga atas pencalonanmu sebagai Hokage," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menyambut uluran sahabatnya dengan cengiran lima jari, berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Gaara karena mata lavender dengan Byakugan masih menatapnya seram dan penuh aura membunuh.

"Kau sudah mendengar soal pencalonanku, ya? Payah, pacarmu tak bisa menjaga rahasia, padahal aku ingin menyampaikannya langsung," kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi bergarisnya, pemuda pirang itu memberi tatapan menyalahkan pada Neji.

"Hei, bukan aku," si pemuda berambut cokelat panjang menatap protes, kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, "_Gaara-chuu,_ jelaskan pada sahabatmu ini siapa pelakunya."

Naruto hanya memutar mata ketika panggilan sayang tanpa paten milik Neji menyapa telinganya, jika saja dia bisa melawan Kaiten dan Sabaku Shou-shou bersamaan, Naruto pasti sudah memasang pose muntah di tempat.

"Aku tahu dari Shikamaru ketika dia mengunjungi neesan kemarin." kata Gaara sambil membelai lengan beryukata putih pemuda di sampingnya, dan Neji langsung mengubah ekspresi pundung miliknya menjadi seringai mesum.

"Jadi kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang pengunduran diri Kakashi dan Shikamaru sebagai calon Hokage, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepala pirangnya, "Sejujurnya aku tak percaya diri, Gaara, Kakashi dan Shikamaru pasti bisa menjadi Hokage yang jauh lebih baik dibanding aku,"

"Kau bisa belajar, sama seperti yang kulakukan. Sesuatu selalu membutuhkan proses," kata Gaara datar seperti biasa.

"Benar, lagi pula, kau sudah menjadi _sedikit lebih keren_ sejak menjadi Sanin. Para gadis pasti memilihmu dibanding Kakashi yang sudah mendeklarasikan posisinya sebagai seme Iruka atau Shikamaru yang sudah tak pernah mau beranjak dari sisi Temari neesan, benarkan, Gaara-chuu?" tanya Neji sambil menoleh untuk meminta persetujuan pada pacarnya, tapi cabutan sumbat dari gentong pasir Gaara yang menyambutnya, "_Well_, salah bicara," desis pemuda itu sambil membuang muka, memilih tutup mulut dari pada mati disabaku Kyuu.

"Konoha sudah mengakuimu sejak kau berhasil mengalahkan Pein. Aku bisa mendengar desas-desus di antara para Kage yang mengatakan kalau desa ini beruntung memiliki calon Hokage sepertimu," kata Gaara bijak.

Mata safir Naruto menatap sea gree di depannya masih dengan sangsi yang jelas, "Tapi aku gagal menghentikan Sasuke membunuh Danzou-sama dan mencegahnya menghancurkan separuh Konoha,"

Gaara terkekeh, "Kau tahu, kalau lima orang Kage saja tak berhasil menghentikan dendam Sasuke, kegagalanmu tak akan masuk hitungan,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, gagal menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaranya.

"Tentu, lagi pula bukankah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menjamin keselamatan Sasuke jika kau menjadi seorang Hokage?"

"Wah Gaara-chuu, jangan mengajari calon Hokage kami hal semacam itu bahkan sebelum dia menjabat. Itu KKN," kata Neji dengan nada menuduh yang dibuat-buat, dan pemuda itu langsung menutup mulutnya lagi ketika tertatap pasir di bahu kekasihnya bergerak mengancam.

"Terimakasih, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, lega bercampur penuh tekad, 'Benar juga, banyak kemungkinan baik yang akan terbuka jika aku menjadi Hokage. Bukan hanya bisa melanjutkan tugas Otousan menjaga Konoha, tapi juga melindungi Sasuke,'

"Jadi apakah calon Hokage kita bersedia kembali ke desa untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya? Karena pesta tak akan bisa dimulai jika si pemeran utama masih menyepi di sini." kata si pemuda berambut merah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Cengiran Naruto berubah lebih lebar, pemuda pirang itu nyaris menyambut tangan sahabatnya seandainya Neji tidak terus-menerus batuk dan memberi _death glare_ lewat Byakugannya.

"Kalian duluan saja," kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke patung batu Madara Uchiha di atasnya, berusaha menyamarkan kikikannya. Tapi seketika mata safirnya membelalak, "Tidak mungkin..!"

=*=

**VALLEY OF THE END**

=*=

Neji dan Gaara mengernyit, mengalihkan mata lavender dan sea green mereka ke atas. Dan Kedua pasang mata itu tercengang menatap seorang pemuda di atas patung batu kepala Madara Uchiha. Sosok dengan rambut biru gelap dan bermata onyx yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Jubah hitam bercorak awan merahnya melambai tertiup angin. Aura hitam berkumpul di sekelilingnya, menandakan bahaya.

"Sasuke..."

Entah siapa yang bersuara, memastikannya sudah tak penting bagi Naruto. Tidak, ketika teman yang setengah mati dia perjuangkan, berada tepat di depannya dengan senyum khas Uchihanya yang sedingin es. Si pirang bergeming, terlalu syok pada kenyataan.

Dan sosok itu melompat mulus ke bawah, disusul oleh Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin yang juga memakai jubah Akatsukinya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Aku datang untuk mengambil Kyuubi," kata Sasuke tanpa intonasi. Kusanagi teracung dari balik lengan jubahnya. Memandangi safir di depannya yang masih membelalak tak percaya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Naruto tersadar dari transnya. Dia melihat Gaara bergerak maju, mata sea-green sahabatnya menatap geram, mungkin masih menyimpan kemarahan pada Sasuke di pertemuan terakhir mereka di Tetsu no Kuni.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Kazekage-sama, mundurlah kalau kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," cela Sasuke dengan nada paling menghina yang bisa dilontarkannya.

"Jangan salah. Kau juga perlu menghadapiku, Sasuke. Kalau kami diam ketika kau menghabisi Danzou-sama, bukan berarti kami juga akan diam saja jika kau akan mengambil calon Hokage kami." kata Neji ketika dia maju ke depan, pemuda bermata lavender itu mendelik pada kekasihnya dan bergumam, "Mundur sekarang juga, sebelum aku melemparmu kembali ke Suna," dalam desisan yang jelas.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan mencemooh, "Mengharukan."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu berpaling pada ketiga rekannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya biru gelapnya. Naruto masih bisa menangkap desisan Sasuke, "Tangkap saja,"

=*=

**VALLEY OF THE END**

=*=

Dan tiba-tiba Suigetsu mengayunkan pedangnya yang berselimut kain pada mereka bertiga. Naruto ingat itu adalah Samehada milik Kisame, bagaimana mungkin Suigetsu memilikinya?

Dia, Neji dan Gaara melompat tepat waktu untuk menghindar sebelum pedang besar itu memotong kaki mereka. Dari sudut matanya Naruto bisa melihat Neji mengomeli pacarnya yang menolak melompat, tapi berniat menangkis Samehada dengan tameng pasirnya, untung saja Neji sempat menariknya.

"Aku sudah pernah menghadapi pedang itu ketika timku melawan replika manusia hiu dari Akatsuki ketika kami dalam misi menyelamatkanmu dulu. Kuharap kau waspada dan tidak bertindak semaumu, Kazekage-sama!" bentak si pemuda Hyuuga penuh emosi. Kalau Neji sudah meninggalkan panggilan Gaara-chuu miliknya dan menggantinya dengan pangilan formal, Naruto yakin kalau Neji benar-benar marah.

"Maaf," gumam Kazekage menurut.

"Sekarang, mundur ke belakang dan jangan membantah!"

Naruto takjub ketika Gaara mendarat pelan di sampingnya.

"Jangan berkomentar," tegas pemuda berambut merah itu tanpa menoleh, pasir di gentongnya bergerak mengancam.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berkomentar," tanggap Naruto ketika dia mengamati Sasuke yang sedang mendekati Neji dengan santai.

"Tenang saja, Hyuuga. Akatsuki sudah memiliki Ichibi, tak ada gunanya kami mengambil kekasihmu,"

Neji menelan ludah dengan horror, 'Jadi benar Sasuke datang atas nama Akatsuki. Sial, di mana Shinobi Konoha yang lain? Mengapa tidak ada penjagaan di Valley of the End, apa saja kerja Kakashi dan Iruka? Pasti hanya berbuat mesum di Hokage tower,'

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau lebih suka bersembunyi dan berlindung di belakang dari pada menghadapiku, Dobe. Di mana keberanian dan kemampuanmu untuk mencari masalah? Apakah menjadi calon Hokage membuatmu lebih menghargai nyawamu?" cela Sasuke, seringai Uchiha-nya terkembang angkuh penuh penghinaan.

"Jangan terpancing," desis Gaara memperingatkan, "Kalau kau tertangkap Akatsuki dan diestrak, tidak akan ada Chiyo Obaasan atau seorangpun di Konoha, yang memiliki Tensei untuk menghidupkan orang mati,"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan terpancing," jawab Naruto dengan sangat luar biasa. Si pemuda berambut merah yang mendengarnya menoleh tak percaya, dia sempat berfikir harus mengurung Naruto di dalam pasirnya, Gaara benar-benar tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya sudah belajar untuk bertindak dengan memakai otak bukan emosi. Berita bagus. Gaara cukup yakin kalau Sabaku-nya mampu menahan Amaterasu sampai ada Shinobi Konoha yang menolong mereka. Kalau Sasuke mengeluarkan Susano'o, itu masalah lain, nanti saja dia pikirkan kalau keadaan itu benar-benar terjadi. Paling tidak kalaupun harus mati, dia mati bersama Neji.

"Tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau dia mengataiku Dobe. Kusobek mulut Uchiha-mu, Teme!" lanjut Naruto sambil berteriak ketika pemuda itu maju dengan tangan membentuk segel Taju Kagebushin no Jutsu dan kunai di genggaman masing-masing kloningnya.

"Kuso!" Neji dan Gaara mengumpat bersamaan, mereka maju secepatnya, berhasil menghalagi Juugo dan Suigetsu yang akan menyergap Naruto sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu mencapai Sasuke.

'Ternyata belum berubah, tak ada gunanya aku kagum,' sesal Gaara dalam hati. Pemuda itu menangkis lengan besar Juugo dengan tameng pasirnya. Dan di belakangnya Neji berdiri, membentuk kuda-kuda Kaiten; shuriken dan kunai miliknya hanya menancap di tanah ketika Suigetsu menangkisnya dengan Samehada.

"Tetap di belakangku," desis Neji.

"Hn," jawab Gaara mengiyakan.

=*=

**VALLEY OF THE END**

=*=

Naruto terus maju mencapai Sasuke.

"Trang!!"

Gema menyambut dan memberi efek dramatis di seantaro Valley of the End ketika kusanagi dan kunai keempat Naruto beserta kloningnya beradu. Neji dan Gaara hanya menoleh sedikit, tidak melepaskan penjagaan dari ke dua rekan Sasuke yang entah kenapa belum menyerang. Di ujung terlindung, Karin berdiri dengan tampang kesal yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

"Tidak buruk, Dobe," komentar Sasuke ambigu.

"Apanya yang tidak buruk, Teme?" teriak Naruto sambil menebas membabi-buta ke segala arah.

Si pemuda Uchiha menyeringai, sharigan muncul menggantikan warna onyx matanya, "Kau memang lebih manis kalau dilihat dalam jarak dekat,"

Lengan berselimut jubah bercorak awan merah itu maju, menarik pinggang pemuda pirang di depannya, dan tangan pucatnya yang lain memilin hingga kunai terjatuh dari genggaman Naruto, bersamaan dengan tiga klonnya yang lain menghilang begitu saja.

Neji dan Gaara tercengang ketika mereka melihat Naruto dalam posisi siap santap. Suigetsu dan Juugo terlupakan.

"Hentikan perkelahian yang tidak berguna. Sekarang jawab, bolehkan Sasuke meminjam calon Hokage kalian?" tanya Karin dengan nada campuran girang dan tak suka.

Hening, si pemuda Hyuuga dan Sabaku masih syok melihat Sasuke yang lebih mirip macan yang disuguhi daging segar. Raut _Bad Boy Seme_ yang diberi kado _Uke Pasrah Siap Dirape_ dengan pita merah. Mereka hanya pernah melihat wajah macam itu dikeluarkan oleh Kakashi yang menatap Iruka. Bahkan Neji belum pandai memasang tampang itu walaupun sudah belajar di depan kaca setiap malam. Bukan jenis raut yang bisa dibuat-buat, kecuali jika memang ada darah Seme kental yang menurun dari leluhur. Satu kesimpulan, Sasuke memang menyukai Naruto. Ralat, Sasuke benar-benar ingin memakan Naruto. Jadi si pemuda Uchiha meminta Kyuubi sekaligus inangnya untuk alasan pribadi.

"Hei..!" Karin menjerit marah, mengembalikan perhatian si pemuda Hyuuga dan Sabaku padanya.

"Boleh," jawab Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

Seringai Uchiha milik Sasuke terkembang lebar, membuat Naruto merinding. Pemuda itu mundur selangkah, dua langkah, lalu terhenti ketika kakinya tak lagi menapak.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau!! Tidak sudi!! Bagaimana dengan pertarungannya? Gaara... Neji... Tolong aku..!" teriak Naruto ketika pemuda di depannya mengangkatnya ala bridal style dan melompat ke atas kepala patung batu Madara Uchiha.

"_Shut up_!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan tutup mulut!" teriak Naruto sambil meronta, kedua kakinya bergerak liar dan tangan tannya memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, jangan berani-berani memerintahku, apa lagi mphm mphm mphm puah... Teme... Beraninya kau menciumku, kubunuh kau..."

Suara 'plak' menggema di sela-sela teriakan Naruto.

"...kau yang sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku berani menciumku lagi, beraninya mphm mphm. Tol... Mphm mphm..."

=*=

**VALLEY OF THE END**

=*=

Neji dan Gaara saling pandang, masih tak menduga kalau pertarungan yang mereka pikir akan mengulang tragedy legendaris seperti perseteruan Madara Uchiha dan Hashirama Senju akan berakhir begini. Pasangan itu meninggalkan kuda-kuda difensif mereka, sekaligus berusaha menulikan diri dari jeritan Naruto di atas sana yang semakin lama terdengar semakin mesum.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki Samehada? Kau berhasil mengalahkan Kisame?" tanya Neji pada Suigetsu, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang padanya. Lebih baik, dari pada harus sakit leher karena terus mendongak ke arah kepala patung batu Madara Uchiha, lalu bersemu merah setelahnya karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Dan untuk catatan, Gaara sudah memelototi Neji agar tak mengaktifkan Byakugannya, memastikan Naruto diberi privasi. Sungguh sahabat yang penuh perhatian.

"Ah, er, anu,"

Entah mengapa Suigetsu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Dia berhasil menjinakkan Kisame Hosigaki," kata Karin sambil menepuk pundak Suigetsu dengan lagak bangga.

"Mengalahkannya?" tanya Neji takjub. Dia ingat betapa susahnya menghadapi manusia hiu itu dulu.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi membuatnya jatuh cinta,"

"Oh... Wuapah?" teriak Neji syok, dia memandangi pacarnya dengan tatapan ngeri, dan Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu. Pemuda berambut merah itu berpendapat kalau dia tak mengenal Kisame, kecuali statusnya sebagai anggota Akatsuki yang pernah membuatnya mati dulu, jadi Gaara tak tertarik pada kehidupan cintanya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya si pemuda Hyuuga tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan mau tahu karena..."

Kalimat Karin terhenti ketika Naruto mendarat di dekat mereka, berantakan dan terengah-engah.

"Akhirnya bisa lepas juga. Sembunyikan aku, Gaara..." kata pemuda pirang itu memelas.

Si Kazekage memandang sekeliling dengan bingung seolah minta pendapat, dan semua orang menggeleng dengan kompak. Dia memberi raut menyesal pada sahabatnya.

"Aku mohon... Kalau tidak..."

Naruto terkejut ketika Sasuke mendarat mulus di dekatnya, pemuda pirang itu langsung berlindung di balik tubuh sahabatnya, memeluk erat gentong pasirnya. Pemandangan itu sukses membuat batuk Neji kumat lagi dan Gaara harus melindungi Naruto dengan tameng pasirnya ketika pukulan kesal kekasihnya yang cemburuan sampai.

"Dobe..."

Semua orang langsung menyimak, Valley of the End mendadak sunyi. Neji masih memasang tinjunya di udara dan memelototi Naruto, tapi pemuda itu ikut menyimak juga.

"Dobe, aku hanya akan meminta sekali, jadi dengarkan aku..."

Jeda sesaat ketika si pemuda Uchiha menarik nafas.

"Dendamku pada Itachi, Danzou, tetua Konoha dan warga Konoha sudah selesai. Tujuan hidupku sudah tercapai dan saatnya mencari tujuan baru..."

Jeda lagi, Sasuke bergerak mendekat.

"Jadi maukah kau berdiri di ujung jalan itu dan menyandang nama Uchiha untuk hidup bersamaku sampai maut memisahkan kita?" tanyanya pelan. Pemuda itu berlutut di depan Gaara yang menjadi tempat berlindung Naruto.

Pelan, sang Kazekage berpindah, lebih dikarenakan oleh tarikan pacarnya yang memasang raut tak senang oleh posisi Sasuke yang seperti meminang Gaara. Seme mana yang rela melihat Ukenya diperlakukan begitu di depan mata, yang pasti bukan tipe Romantic Seme macam Neji.

Wajah Naruto muncul dibalik gentong pasir Gaara, merah padam, entah marah atau tersipu, tapi ada eksperesi senang di sana.

"Be... Beraninya kau meminta hal itu padaku, Teme. Setelah kau pergi begitu saja dulu dan tidak menanggapi semua perkataanku saat aku ingin membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Ji... Jika kau mengharapkan perlindunganku dan..."

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, Dobe. Hanya seorang missing nin, penjahat internasional, sekaligus pembunuh Hokage dan petinggi desanya sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah meluluh-lantakkan separuh Konoha yang kau lindungi karena alasan pribadi..." Sasuke memotong perkataan pemuda pirang di depannya, "Tapi aku tak perduli kalaupun harus menginjak-injak harga diri Uchiha-ku. Karena kalau tidak denganmu, di mana aku harus meletakkan hatiku?" kata Sasuke ketika tangan porselennya menggapai jari pemuda pirang di depannya, "Hanya kau tempatku pulang setelah menjalani perjalanan jauh penuh darah ini. _Would you be mine_?"

Naruto tercengang. Dia sudah kebal digoda oleh Sai setiap hari dengan kalimat rayuan paling mematikan. Naruto bisa dengan mudah menendang perut sok seksi Sai dan meninggalkan pemuda berambut eboni itu dengan tampang ilfil. Tapi tak pernah terbayangkan sekalipun kalau dia akan salah tingkah begini hanya karena ucapan Sasuke yang bahkan tidak separuhnya dari kalimat manis Sai.

"A... Aku..." Naruto mengalihkan mata safirnya kemanapun asalkan tidak harus menatap onyx di depannya yang terlalu menggoda dan tak bisa ditolak. Pemuda itu sudah hampir menangis ketika dia tertatap anggukan kepala dari Neji dan Gaara yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Naruto menarik nafas panjang sekali, bingung yang teramat-sangat melandanya.

'Bukankah itu _secret wishes_-mu tepat jam dua belas malam tadi, Naruto?' suara dalam kepalanya berteriak senang dengan berkhianat.

Karin tersenyum ketika firasat baik menyapanya, meninggalkan raut kesalnya ketika seringai fujoshi bermain di bibirnya.

"_I... I do_," gumam Naruto pelan-pelan.

***

**Fin**

***

**Author's note lagi:**

Scene awal terinspirasi oleh opening Naruto entah episode berapa, ada yang tahu judul lagunya?

**Last warning:**

Jangan tanya bagaimana kabar Madara dan Akatsuki vs 5 Kage di fict ini. Anggap saja 5 Kage yang menang, tapi Sasuke tetap bisa memanfaatkan Akatsuki sampai akhir hayat Madara untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan membunuh Danzou serta tetua yang lain. Yah, kenapa Sasuke bisa lolos dan sehat-sehat saja walaupun ada Kage-kage yang bernafsu membunuhnya, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sungguh, ide absurd saia tidak nyampe ke sana *ditimpuk reader*

Mari berandai-andai kalau Kage-kage lain tidak punya perasaan khusus pada Danzou dan senang-senang saja kalau dia mati. Raikage sudah tahu kalau Hachibi belum mati dan insaf untuk memenggal kepala Sasuke. Jadi semua senang *kecuali Danzou yang dapat peran jadi orang mati*

Jangan salahkan saia kalau terlalu menggampangkan, bukan tanggung jawab saia memikirkan ending Naruto, itu tugas Kishimoto Sensei 'kan? *digampar berjamaah*

**Special presented:**

Buat Helena dan Aiank Aik. Ga ada kata yang bisa mewakili rasa terimakasih yang teramat besar atas rasa syukur karena punya kalian *hug tight*

**Thanks for reading**

**review if you don't mind**


End file.
